


Let Them Hear

by BrokenDoll



Series: Eremin Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Does it still count as fluff?, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, Late Night Writing, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDoll/pseuds/BrokenDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bout of late night insomnia, Eren reaches out to Armin for comfort. Whether or not everyone else can remain asleep is none of their concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just wrote this, my thing tends to be cute little fluff ficlets >//
> 
> Sorry if there's any weird grammer problems, it's about 2am and if I don't post this now I'll freak out and never post it. I'll come back and edit in the morning <3

Why can’t I fucking sleep?! Eren tossed and turned in his bunk, continuing the vain struggle of finding a comfortable position. It had been hours since anyone else had made a sound, making this bout of insomnia all the more frustrating. All alone in a room full of people; no one conscious to comfort his loneliness with an encouraging word. Maybe I could wake up Mikasa? No. when they were kids it was okay, but now that seemed immature. He turned facedown into the pillow and his frustration mounted almost to irrational rage. This is ridiculous.

Eren pulled back his sheet, climbing out of bed and up to the top bunk above his. He slunk gradually next to Armin, careful not to disturb his slumber prematurely. This is probably a stupid idea but… he crept up toward his sleeping friend’s ear to whisper, “Hey, are you awake?” 

Armin awoke in a confused haze, his eyelids still half closed as he responded with a vague “hmmm?”

“I know this is kind of weird but I couldn’t sleep.” 

Armin rubbed his eyes, “It’s ok… how late is it?” 

“I don’t know, everybody else has been asleep for hours.” Eren snuggled close, to which Armin responded with a warm embrace that drew his exhausted friend even closer. 

“You could have come up here earlier you know.”

“I know… I just… I was nervous I guess.” Eren nuzzled into Armin, head resting on his chest.

“What about honey?” 

Eren couldn’t help but blush. “Well… I mean… other people might have been awake.”

“Would that matter?” Armin used his free hand to toy with Eren’s hair, perhaps in a subconscious attempt to sooth his obviously frazzled nerves.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m sure they all know about us but we haven’t really told anybody.” 

“Do you want to tell people?”

Eren thought for a moment before replying, “Or we could just act like they aren’t here and see who wakes up to find out.” 

Armin hardly had time to absorb what he had heard before Eren was on top of him, straddling his pelvis. “Oh my God, Eren, now?” 

“I need you.” Eren rolled his hips forward as he leaned down to plant a kiss on permissive lips. Savoring the responsiveness of Armin’s increasing arousal against his own. 

“Eren, please, they’re going to hear us.” Armin protested weakly, words contrasting sharply with his body’s requests for continued stimulation. 

“What if…” Eren’s hands began exploring beneath Armin’s shirt. “We wake everybody up…” he pulls the shirt over his head. “And they get” Armin reaches for the hem of Eren’s shirt. “Oh what the hell.” 

They latched into a passionate kiss, without even an echo of protest remaining. Armin inhaled sharply as he felt Eren’s hand venture down his pants with a firm grasp.  
With a nip at Armin’s lower lip, Eren broke their kiss. He alternated kisses and lightly sucking around his jawline, moving up towards his ear to purr “You are so hard for me.” 

Armin was butter, melting beneath Eren’s every move. “Oh yes, Eren!” 

Eren moved his hand up and down Armin’s length, using his thumb to stimulate the tip. 

“Eren please, you know I won’t be able to stay quiet!” Armin grabbed desperately at the sheets below him, trying to distract himself from the glorious sensations that rippled to his body. 

Eren repositioned so they could lock eyes; “Who cares?” He slid down Armin’s body, pausing only to bite his waistband, successfully removing his pants.

Eren began to swirl his tongue around the head of Armin’s arousal. The blonde grabbed at Eren’s hair and bucked his hips, “Please…” 

Eren leisurely took Armin’s full length into in mouth, gently grazing his teeth along the shaft to add new depth to the sensation. He didn’t have much of an idea what he was doing, but that wasn’t going to stop him from doing everything possible to give Armin pleasure. He adjusted his pace in response the increasingly strong moans.  
“E-e-eren,” Armin struggled to speak through his heavy breathing, “Eren I’m not going to last much longer.” He took that as a cue to increase the intensity; Eren sucked harder and swirled his tongue in a massaging motion. 

Hardly a moment passed before Armin threw back his head and shouted, “OH EREN,” allowing the waves of pleasure to envelope him in orgasm.

Eren swallowed the evidence of their tryst and slid his body up to lay facing his lover. “How was that?” 

It took a moment for Armin to catch his breath, “I didn’t know you could do that.” 

Eren smiled, “I didn’t know I could either. I just wanted you to feel good.”

“That was… wow.” They cuddled close together.

“Do you mind if I stay here with you for the rest of the night?” 

“You aren’t worried what everyone will think in the morning?” 

“Armin, if they all slept through that, I’m sure they can handle waking up to use next to each other.” They laughed together, realizing the immense likelihood they were no longer the only ones awake in the room.”  
“You’re right. Stay with me.” 

Eren nuzzled sleepily into Armin, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sleep well.”

Eren slipped rapidly into a much needed sleep. Armin remained awake slightly longer reflecting upon the new development in their relationship.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well now it's to late to take that back. Be merciful, I don't know how to smut. 
> 
> And don't judge poor Armin for not lasting very long, it's his first time. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts or suggestions <3


End file.
